The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of jewelry and apparatuses aiding a user to attach jewelry to a person's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the history of jewelry and attachment means and devices thereof there has always been the inherent problem of needing two hands to attach jewelry pieces that incorporates clasps as the means to removably attached ends thereof. However, one hand with one hand always seems unusable since it needs to be in position to receive the piece of jewelry on one's wrist. And, when trying to attach ends with one hand it is nearly impossible to hold open the clasp and place the attachment member on the other end into the open clasp at the same time.
Thus, a need exists for a reliable jewelry helper to help to hold open the clasp of the jewelry member while one's other hand grabs the end of the jewelry item and attaches it to the open clasp.